


change of plans / watch me

by benwaitingforsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boss Ben Solo, Boss/Employee Relationship, But also, Come Swallowing, F/M, HEA, Intimacy, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Power Imbalance, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Relationship, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, assistant Rey, ben really wants to get in rey's pants, but i'm not getting into that, but she's not having it, here we have some, i guess they have an, no hea guaranteed, non sexual intimacy, not really - Freeform, oh there is also, ooh, rey should make an appointment to have that couch cleaned, they're having sex, they've had sex, we're back baby, what else do i tag this besides sex, wow thats a great tag to end on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benwaitingforsolo/pseuds/benwaitingforsolo
Summary: Rey receives an invitation because Finn is her best friend. Ben receives an invitation because Poe is his best friend. No one else knows of their 'relationship,' so are they going to travel to the best friends’ destination-engagement party together or not?based on the phrase prompt : "If you walk out that door, we're done."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wherehaveyouben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherehaveyouben/gifts).



> this is a one shot request from @wherehaveyouben on tumblr :
> 
> "If you walk out that door, we're done." - with Ben and Rey

Rey sat at her desk and stared at her invitation to Finn and Poe's destination-engagement party for this weekend. She smiled at the thought of her best friend finally finding the one for him, and fast too. 

"Here's the rest of Mr.Solo's mail, Rey." Mitika announced, holding a stack of envelopes, which included his matching invitation to the party. 

Because Poe was his best friend, of course, he had an invitation too. 

Finn, the peanut he was, would always bring Rey her lunch when she forgot it, which was frequently. Sometimes, he would even stay. And one time he visited, he ogled at the curly-haired, tanned man who would accompany Ben for lunch in his office. Little did the boss and assistant know, the two bumped into each other in the elevator, and the rest was history. 

As he was in a meeting for 15 more minutes, Rey had time to look up flights and book their rooms. Would they travel separately since they're not technically together? Or would he want to go together out of convenience and so that they could finally have time alone?

Rey jumped in her seat when the conference room door slammed and his feet stomped towards his office. "No Hux, your proposal was shit. You need to start it again. Send it to my assistant when you're done. I don't want to see your name in my inbox for the rest of the fucking day. I get it's Monday, but that doesn't give you any excuses to produce something that smells like ass on the first page." He spat into his phone before hanging up. "Office, now. Close the blinds." 

She stood quickly and adjusted her skirt on her legs and picked up the pile of mail.

_ He, quite vocally, preferred her in skirts.  _

As she closed the blinds around his office, he dropped his head into his hands, pushing his thumbs into his temples to ease his headache. 

Now that they were closed off from the rest of the floor, Rey stood tall at the front of his desk. "I have your mail, Mr.Solo." Rey started, looking through the delivery. "There's something from The Guild and Mandolorian Corporate. I think this package is the data drive from the Ryloth Collective. You have a call- "

"I told you to close the blinds, Rey. You don't have to address me by my professional name. Come here, please. 

Their private tryst began last year during a late-night pull at the office.

Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she walked around his desk to sit across his lap, legs crossed. Ben's head dropped in her shoulder so she could run her fingers through his hair.

In a lower, more intimate tone, she whispered, "and your invitation to Poe and Finn's engagement party came in." Ben started to gently kiss the side of her neck and under her chin. "It'll be in Miami this weekend, I have the hotel pulled up on my computer. Did you want to stay separately or together?" 

Ben's kissed trailed up to her cheek and stopped at a nip to her ear. "I thought you were a good assistant." He said slyly.

"What do you mean? You don't have any commitments this weekend." Rey asked, pulling away from him.

As all typical office romances were, theirs was still under wraps. The hot boss and his sexy assistant? It was surprising that the rest of the company hasn't seen through them yet. 

Ben resumed his pecks, "Snoke said that I should attend Phasma's presentation on Saturday. The investors will be there, and I should be making a good impression on people like Canady and Pryde."

"But we already discussed that you were not going to go. I sent the decline notice to the business department last Wednesday." Rey uncrossed her legs and left his lap, to switch her position seated on the corner of his large mahogany desk. Any impression of her intimate tone was nowhere to be heard. 

The office environment quickly changed from warm to cold. 

"So send them a retraction and tell them we'll be attending."

Rey's eyes and mouth opened in shock. "I'm sorry, 'we?!' No, I'm going to Miami this weekend. I found a flight out of JFK after 8PM for Friday night. I was about to book my ticket, and possibly yours." She pointed her arm in the general direction of her computer. 

Ben laughed and leaned back in his office chair. "Plans change, sweetheart. I'm going to the presentation, and as my assistant, it's expected that you attend with me." Ben's hand snaked under her skirt, eager to start something in his office. "It's just an engagement party. No one will miss us."

Immediately, Rey jumped off his desk and paced away from Ben, scoffing as she did so. "If it weren't for us, Finn and Poe wouldn't even be together! It doesn't make sense if we don't go, whether it be together or not." Rage grew in her voice as she went on. 

The line between their relationship as boss/assistant and hookup was indistinguishable. 

"Rey, you know how much I'd love to be with you on a beach for a weekend. This takes precedence."

Her pacing stopped abruptly at his statement. "God, you're so fucking thick-skulled. This is a personal matter, you're a VP. Can't you just say you're taking a personal weekend?"

"I've already told you. Send the retraction, neither of us are flying to the engagement party this weekend," Ben said coldly. Rey rolled her eyes and clicked her heels on the ground as she walked to the door. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Her grip around the door handle felt like she could damage it and rip it out of the socket. "Well, I am,  _ sir, _ " she said condescendingly.  __ "I'll let you know when Hux emails. Like I was trying to say earlier, you have a call with the Hutt Organization in..." Rey looked down at her watch, "15 minutes, and your lunch is already ordered." 

"I said, I wasn't finished with you. Come here, Rey." Ben stood and pressed his hands on the desk. 

"I'm going back to do my job, which now includes telling HR that I'm taking the rest of the week off."

** "If you walk out that door, we're done." **

Her grip on the handle ceased so she could march over to him. "Oh yeah? As what, your assistant, or your after-hours fuck?" Rey mirrored his stance holding the desk, leaning forward to bring their faces close together. "Because I can't tell the difference anymore. And I think we both know you can't function without me as either." 

Three knocks interrupted their stare. "Mr. Solo's lunch order has arrived on the first floor, Rey. Do you want me to go get it?" Mitika asked through the door. 

"I'll be right there!" Rey didn't take her eyes off of his as she yelled in response. "I better go, you hate when your food gets lukewarm, and who knows how much more of an asshole you can be today." 

"You're being a brat, and on top of that, a negligent assistant. You're not going to Miami." Ben's voice was stone-cold and rigid, his gaze hadn't broken either, it even grew closer to her. 

"Watch me."

The phone on Ben's desk started to ring, and the light blinked. When a call goes immediately to him, it was most Snoke calling. The crack of the receiver lifting ended their conversation. 

Rey spun on her heels, and she walked to the door once again, purposefully swaying her hips as she did so. 

"Hold on a second, Snoke," Ben said into the mic. "You're staying in the city with me this weekend."

This time, Rey didn't dare turn. It would've only made her give in to his command. So she flicked him off, opened the door, and slammed it shut.


	2. future prospects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey transfers departments and becomes the assistant to Mr.Solo. 
> 
> Enter: tension, frustration, pining, and office sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE BACK BAABEYYY.
> 
> here is the time before the original 'change of plans/watch me' oneshot.

"Alright, Rey. You're smart; you're strong, hell, you're tough as nails. But, Solo can be a real pain in the ass." Phasma explained. "God, I'm going to miss you on our floor." 

Rey readjusted the waistband of her trousers as she sat at her new desk. "Me too, Phas. Working with women in such a male-dominant field is so empowering. But I think I can handle this guy, whip him into shape as I did with you."

Immediately, the women heard a _crash_! from the office behind them. 

"PHASMA! I THOUGHT YOU GOT ME AN ASSISTANT THAT WAS COMPETENT." 

"Solo, I swear to fucking God, if you cause her to leave this company I'm going to push you out of your stupid floor-to-ceiling windows." The tall, platinum blonde woman leaned back to look through the door. "You ready for your first day of hell?"

"Hell yes." 

Her former boss winked at her before she walked to the elevators. 

_Let's do this._

"Hello, Mr. Solo. I'm Rey; I'm your new assistant. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she chirped as her flats shuffled on the sleek tile floor. 

His back was turned, Rey could see how tight his fists were clenched. "I need your personal number and email so that I can contact you as I need to. Hopefully, Mitaka sent you my calendar and contacts so that _I_ don't have to. Only transfer calls when they're absolutely important and do not transfer the calls if it's my mother."

"Excuse me?"

He brought his hands to his head, and his fingers combed through his dark locks. 

_So he's a pretentious prick, and he uses conditioner._

"Phasma said you were good at your job. That statement is quickly fleeting," Mr.Solo groaned as he turned around. 

"I'm great at my job, thank you very much."

He dropped in his seat and shook his mouse on the pad below it. "Then prove yourself and get me a coffee, two and a half sugars. Make sure it's not that fake crap Hux makes his assistant keep at the coffee station."

Rey rolled her eyes, "Coming right up, Sir," she said condescendingly as she made her way to the door. "I thought I was done being a barista after my sophomore year of college..." She muttered as she crossed the threshold. 

-

"THIS SUCKS! THIS. JUST. SUCKS!"

"Mr. Solo, I told them to go easy on the aioli as you asked. I could call them back if they made it wrong." Rey pleaded as she put her salad down and rounded into his office. 

"My lunch is lukewarm, but that's not the only issue. I haven't received the expense report from The Guild." He said as he continued to scribble on his legal pad. 

Rey pulled out her phone and scanned through his and her emails. "I forwarded it to you an hour ago, and I can heat your food in the microwave if you want it warm again."

He looked like he wanted to bang his head on the desk below him. 

"You did, and you want to do what?" He asked as he forcefully set his pen down. 

Rey held out her phone, showing the email history. "They sent it an hour ago, and I tried to page you about it, but you barked your lunch order to me and then hung up." 

"Oh." 

"And I was going to bring your lunch in, but you were in a call with Mr.Snoke, and I quickly learned not to bother you during a call with him." 

His tense stare relaxed. "That makes a lot of sense. I'm sorry for blowing up on you. Thank you, Rey."

After two months of being his assistant, this was the first time he apologized for his mistakes and thanked her at the same time. If this were a drinking game for assistants, she'd earn a whole glass. 

"Absolutely no problem, Mr. Solo. Would you like me to heat your food like I had mentioned?" Rey asked with a smile on her face.

"No, it's alright, I'll manage this time." Rey nodded in acknowledgment before she turned to walk out. "Wait, Rey." 

"Yes, Sir?" 

"I know this company is uptight, and the likes of people like Hux prefer to be addressed professionally by subordinates. But if it's just the two of us talking, please, call me Ben." 

"Okay, Ben." She said, her smile larger than it was a minute ago. "Page me when you need something."

Ben stirred through the container on his desk, "Thank you, Rey."

-

As the weeks went by, the professional relationship between the boss and his assistant became more comfortable. Additionally, dare they say, like a friendship. Friends who changed their ringtone so that they knew to pick up immediately; otherwise, their job was on the line, kind of friends. 

Rey groaned at the alarm tone blaring from her bedside table. 

"Rey, where's my access key to the gym in the building? I can't get in." Ben asked, nearly energetic for 6 in the morning on a Saturday. 

She groaned at the sharp sound of a locked door, trying to open. Still half asleep, Rey groggily responded, "They changed the access to a fob system, remember? I added it to your key-ring on Tuesday." 

"Oh... that's right, thank you. You really should join me next time." Ben offered, now able to enter the gym. 

"I spend enough time at that building, thanks to you. I'm good." Rey laughed, changing the call to speaker."

Her laugh was one of the few things that made Ben smile at work. Rey brought so much light and joy to his environment. Ben wouldn't dare admit this out loud, but he started to yearn for her presence. He was growing attached to his assistant. 

Nearly as much as the action of doing it, Ben loathed the thought of sending Rey to Hux's side of the floor to pick up things. He didn't like the idea of other people, particularly Hux ogling Rey as she sauntered by. 

When she wore tighter pants and higher heels, the number of people who gawked at her couldn't be counted on two hands. 

And he hated it.

But he loved to see her dressed like that. 

He loved how her face was dressed naturally, only with a few accessories that accentuated her features; eyebrow gel, mascara, highlighter, concealer, and the perfect shade of lipstick to match her pale pink lips. 

Ben admired how she didn't take any shit from him or anybody. Rey was not afraid to tell him that he was wrong; call him out on his problems. It... turned him on. 

He appreciated her work ethic. Rey sat at her desk when he arrived and was there until he left unless he convinced her to go or needed her to stay for an all-nighter. Ben wondered what she did after a day of work, did she go out with her friends? Did she go on dates after she left?

Ben is a dominant figure in all aspects of his life, an alpha male, the man in charge. But none of that mattered with Rey, his assistant, in the picture. With her, Ben melted. If only she felt the same way (and if only it wasn't an HR nightmare for them to be together.)

-

To Rey, Ben is a dominating figure, an alpha male, the man in charge, and she uses that to her advantage when she gets home to her vibe at night. 

As all assistants do when they get home, Rey chucked off her shoes and poured herself a glass of wine. When the pain from her feet subsided, and the thought of the unspeakable things from the day had fled her mind, she could focus on the one good thing from her day, Ben. 

When he walked in, he still had a deep, gravelly morning voice that made Rey's breath hitch.

Occasionally, the backs of their hands would meet when Rey stood next to him at his desk, sorting through piles of papers. She wondered how her hand would compare to his? How would his hands size up next to the rest of her body? 

And God, when he was frustrated, Rey wanted to be the one to relieve him. She regularly caught herself watching Ben shrug off his jacket and roll the sleeves of his crisp dress shirt. But sometimes, she was just stuck on him. 

Rey's phone's vibration was nearly undetectable under the vibration of the toy that settled between her legs. 

"Yes, Ben?" Rey answered, squeezing her legs together as she held her phone to her ears. 

Her head tilted back on her pillow as she increased the vibration intensity, she had to stifle her moans. "I'm so sorry to bother you after you left for the day. I'm still at the office."

Rey exhaled sharply to relieve the tension of her breath. "Why are you still there? It's nearly midnight." 

"Hux's assistant dropped the audits as I was about to leave. You know I won't leave without going through those." 

"Mmhm... I know.." Her hips shifted constantly, and her legs could not hold still for a second. "Did you need me to come..." Rey needed to pause at her poor word choice, "in to help you?"

Ben's quiet chuckle nearly sent Rey over the edge. She was wet when she started, having him on the phone meant she was now soaked. "Oh, I'm sure you'd love to come to the office with me," Ben answered sarcastically. 

She tried her hardest to keep the volume of her breath away from the mic. But, Ben was simultaneously helping and not helping her. 

Rey moaned as she brought her free hand to her breasts, hoping the sound would pass as a yawn. "Did you need something from me?" Rey asked, with her eyes shut tightly, her body still reacting to the stimulation.

"Right." He sounded frustrated, tired. 

_It wouldn't be too blasphemous to tell him to come join me in bed, would it?_ She thought.

"Take the morning off tomorrow, go get brunch with your friends or something. I have a few long-distance conference calls tomorrow night, and I'll need you to stay in the office late with me."

Her climax was fast approaching, telltale signs of holding her breath, pelvic muscles twitching, hard nipples, and the apparent clenching of her core. 

Luckily, Rey's responses served two purposes. "Mmhm... Thank you... Yes... That's great..." She hoped the steady increase in volume was subtle. 

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Sleep well, Rey, you'll need it." Ben began his dismissal. "Oh, and dress comfortably tomorrow, everyone in the office will be gone when we'll be there."

It wasn't until this very moment that Rey learned she benefited from edging. "Yes, Sir, see you tomorrow. Goodnight!"

Just as she finished her goodbye, she threw her phone to the foot of her bed. Her moans were louder than they had ever been. Her fingers rubbed her clit faster than they had before, and her release was the hardest it had ever been. All thanks to her boss. 

"Unfff... Ben!"

After catching her breath and recognizing the damp circle below her, Rey sat up to reach her phone. "I hung up the phone, right?" She asked aloud as she tapped the screen. "Oh, thank God."

She, indeed, slept very well that night. 

-

_Was she?_

_No..._

_She wouldn't do that while being on the phone with me._

_Would she?_

"Unfff... Ben!"

_Oh fuck._

_She was._

_Rey just got off while being on the phone with me._

Ben listened to her breathing calm down. The thought stuck in his head like a stamp. Rey, possibly naked, sweaty, quaking from arousal.

The subtle rustling signaled that she was probably reaching for her phone, so he hung up before she noticed that he was still on the call.

On his drive home, Ben forced himself to listen to NPR to bring his mind from Rey. Listening to tax evasion politics in the Fortune 500 companies would most definitely bring the strain of a boner down. 

He, too, slept very well that night.

-

Thanks to her boss's generosity, Rey was able to stay in bed longer, meet Rose for brunch at a spot they've wanted to try, wander around Target, and still make it to the office on with time to spare.

Ben said to 'dress comfortably,' so she did. She wore a flowy black slip dress over a crisp white tee (which was cropped, but the dress didn't show it) paired with heeled ankle booties. 

Meanwhile, he wore a pair of smart trousers with a collared shirt under a sweater, and for some reason, he had his glasses on today. He rarely wears his glasses. 

"Good afternoon, Ben." Rey greeted as she walked towards their corner of the floor. 

Ben looked up from the monitor; he stood and bent over rather than seated in his chair. "Hello, Rey. I trust you slept well?"

"I did, thank you." Rey smiled, thinking about the release she came to last night. 

Ben fiddled with his computer more, presumably to prepare for the conference call. "Can you run to the council's office and grab the general records before the commissioner leaves?" He asked, eyes still glued to the screen.

Rey responded, "Yes, sir," and quickly turned around to do the errand. 

At the sound of 'sir,' everything in Ben's world had paused and brought attention to her. 

It didn't take long for Ben to realize that he wanted her. And based on last night's phone call, it sounded like she wanted him too. 

The thought of Rey convulsing from his actions sent a chill down Ben's spine but made his body warm with delight; his glasses even started to fog. 

His fantasy was broken at the sight and sound of manila envelopes sliding across his desk. 

Involuntarily, he responded, "thank you, sweetheart."

He had never called her that before, let alone any endearing name. They had seemed to find a good rhythm of 'Ms. Niima' and 'Mr. Solo' around others, and 'Ben' and 'Rey' when they were alone, but never this. 

Ben was embarrassed and terrified that he referred to her like that. 

_Curse my father for ingraining that name in me._

Rey's whole body warmed when he called her 'sweetheart.' 

Interrupting their moment, three sharp knocks hit the door frame. "Have fun with the conference call, Solo," Hux snied. 

"Fuck you, ginger," Ben responded, remaining the ruse of being focused on the documents in front of him. 

Rey watched the other company Vice President roll his eyes and walk away. 

"I- I'm sorry, Rey That was incredibly improper of me." He apologized as he straightened the files.

Rey smiled, not too large like she was happy to hear Ben call her that, but enough to show that she wasn't offended. "Don't worry about it. Ready for the call?"

"As much as you are. Will you close the blinds?"

"Yes, Sir."

The conference call proceeded as usual. Rey sat at the couch parallel to Ben's desk, taking notes on her laptop as he sat intently at the phone. Her fingers couldn't keep up with the discussions because she was lost in him. 

Even over the phone, he demonstrated confidence and strength. Her eyes focused on the fingers that toyed with his chiseled chin and plump lips, she wished her fingers worked in their place. 

Ben watched her click the laptop's keys diligently, she is an astounding assistant, and she bit her lip when she was concentrated. He admitted to himself that is was extremely inappropriate to be staring at her legs when she shifted her position. For the first time in his life, Ben Solo was jealous of a couch. 

Her head perked up when a voice on the conference call announced, "Let's take a thirty-minute break for lunch, and in Solo's case, just a break."

Without dismissal, Ben clicked the end call button, raised from his seat, and exhaustedly paced to sit on the couch next to Rey. "God, this call is going to take hours." He groaned, leaning back and bringing his hands to his head. 

Feeling free to sit casually, Rey turned to face Ben and propped one leg up while the other rested on the propped knee, laptop resting on her lap.

Because her computer was blocking her view past the screen, Ben could get away with stealing glances once again. He noticed that her shoes had been slipped off, and her bare feet lay present in front of him. Her feet had tan lines from, presumably, sandals she wore outside of the office. Over the past months, Rey's work attire had shifted from loose flats to raised heels, it caught Ben's attention in addition to all the males on the floor. 

"Are you hungry?" Rey asked, still clicking away on keys. "I had a big brunch; I won't be hungry for another hour or two."

"I'm not." He answered, still stealing glances over at Rey. Ben stretched out his long arms and snatched her laptop by the screen.

Rey's reach could never compete with his. "Oi! That's a company laptop! Rose in IT is already pissed at you for smashing a tablet, imagine what she'd say if you split a laptop in half."

"You heard the guy, 'thirty-minute break,'" Ben smirked as he set it down on the side table. 

Rey mirrored his action and sat up from her inclined position, with her legs resting to the side now. "And what do _you_ propose we do in that time?" 

Being assistant and boss for the last six months meant that when Ben had a plan come through his mind, it already transmitted to Rey's. And right now, that sentiment followed through. They both had their eyes open wide in the realization of their shared thought.

It was almost as if she lept from her seat because she landed directly straddle on Ben's lap. He caught her with his hands to her waist, holding Rey steady as the exchanged passionate and voracious kisses. 

Rey pulled back, "Is this okay?" She asked breathlessly. 

"It is with me if it is with you," Ben answered, his eyes dark with desire. Rey nodded in approval. "Good, sweetheart. Now get back here, we only have limited time."

The pair resumed their embrace, hands trailing in locations that should never be met in the workplace. However, they had been yearning for so long, it seemed like a gift. 

As their lips met, Rey fiddled with the sweater he had tucked into his pants and brought it over Ben's head, wanting to be another layer closer. "God, you have no idea how long I've wanted this," she moaned. 

"I think I have a clue," Ben responded with his face in her neck, sucking gently at the smooth skin. "I heard you last night, Rey. You called out for me as you made yourself cum." He squeezed hard on her ass. 

Rey began to flush with embarrassment, realizing she had not hung up the phone. "I- I was just-" she stammered, trying to find an excuse for the claims.

"Ah ah ah." He reprimanded as he nipped at her ear, forcing a moan out of her. "You can't lie to me. I know what you were doing while we were on the phone—, you mischievous little girl."

Rey inhaled sharply from the pleasure of his works and the words from his mouth. 

"I always watch you when you walk away from me, swaying your hips as your high-heels crack on the floor. Do you do that just for me? Or is that how you walk around the whole office?"

While Ben's hands wandered from her neck to her tits, her hips, Rey gathered the hem of her dress, ceremoniously exposing her cropped white top and body-hugging mesh boyshort panties (and no bra.) 

"It's just for you, Ben. I want your attention."

"You have _all_ of my attention now, baby. Tell me what you want." Ben inquired as he assisted her with stripping. 

"I want you to fuck me. Please." Rey whined as she was pushed off so he could undress further. 

"Please, who?"

"Please, sir." Rey continued, "I'm clean; I have an IUD."

"Me too, sweetheart. You know I don't have time to sleep around with people. Besides, I've only wanted you."

Briefly breaking their moment, Rey snided as she pulled off her panties and re-straddled her boss. "Yeah, I would know. I'm the one who manages your entire schedule."

"Then, you better clear it out because I don't want to be occupied by anything else except for you, sweetheart." Ben brought his free hand to her folds, making sure she was ready. "You're already so wet for me, huh?"

Rey bit her lip shut as they worked together to lift her hips and lower her down; they moaned together as they did so. She held on to Ben's shoulders, adjusting to his apt size.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked, responding to her tense grip.

She nodded her head rapidly, reacting to the involuntary pulses her core made. 

"Words, please, sweetheart." He requested. 

"I'm alright, just start slow, and then go faster, please."

They were lucky the blinds were shut, the door was closed, and the rest of the office had gone home. Otherwise, the sounds of skin slapping and heavy moaning would have stirred concern on the floor. 

Ben assisted Rey bouncing on his cock by taking a tight hold on her waist and moving her up and down. Beads of sweat collected on their foreheads and lingered down their torsos, making things a touch wetter. Finding a rhythm, the speed of their thrusts increased, along with the length of time a mouth connected with an erogenous area. 

Painfully, Ben glanced down at his wristwatch, counting down the minutes they had left until he was required to be back on the phone. 

"How much time do we have left?" Rey groaned as she clawed her nails around Ben's back. 

Their lips met again, still hungry for more. "Don't worry about it, baby, we'll have all night for this," Ben broke in.

Rey's insides' sensation was one she had never felt before, causing her the inability to form a coherent sentence, riddled with moans and groans between words. "But you.. mm call.. hnng and I want to... aaah."

"What's that? You want to come?"

"Yes, please, Ben, I'm about to come!"

Ben moved quicker and quicker, pushing Rey closer to her orgasm. Additionally, he gifted some smacks to her bouncing ass and more nips and bites to her chest. 

"Want you to be a good girl and come on my cock. I've gotta be back on the phone in three minutes."

Rey held her breath and centered her attention to her core, feeling like a dam about to burst. She let out the same cry that she did last night. 

Finishing on her boss' cock was an adrenaline rush if Rey's ever felt one. It felt wrong, but so right at the same time. Their sweaty foreheads met as her climax subdued. 

"Mmm... good job, baby." He complimented with a low voice. Ben tapped her ass twice to signal her to get off his lap. Rey splayed herself out on the couch, still naked, as Ben pulled his pants back up and haphazardly buttoned his shirt back on (leaving Rey to wear his black sweater.)

As if on cue, the phone began to ring. 

"But you didn't finish yet?" Rey inquired, turning on her side to face Ben, who was back in his rolling chair. 

"I told you already. 'Don't worry about it, baby. We have all night for this.'"

The boss and assistant collected themselves the best they could. Again, they were lucky the office was empty and that the call wasn't a video call, because Rey only dressed in his sweater and her underwear. 

As if it wasn't difficult for the two to stay focused before, it was much more challenging to work post-sex. 

Rey, with her legs wide open, was practically an invitation for Ben to resume their activites. Ben, too, with his feet planted on the floor and legs spread, calling for Rey to find a spot knelt on the floor. 

_Why not?_ Rey asked herself as she shrugged in her seat. She pulled out her phone to audio record the conference call so she could type out the notes later, and made her way behind his desk. 

"What are you doing?" Ben asked, mouthing since he had just finished giving his input, and didn't have time to mute himself. 

Her expression showed mischief, and she tilted her head to tell her boss to roll back so she could assume her position on the floor. 

She was diligent in making sure she wasn't too loud with his buttons and zipper and the shuffling of taking his cock out again. 

Because they had gone at it so quickly, Rey failed to get a good look at his length before he began. She could tell it was large and long by how much her vagina felt stretched out, but in front of her eyes, Rey wasn't prepared. 

He was veiny, and by the looks of it, throbbing like it still wanted a release. And as a good assistant should, she made her boss's tension go away. 

Ben brought his hand to his mouth, stifling a variety of groans since he was frequently responding to comments on the call. His free hand met Rey's head, caressing her cheek and chin, gripping tightly on her hair and neck. 

As she bobbed her head around his length, she tasted the bitter leftovers from her come from minutes ago. She played with the underside of his cock, pushed herself to take it all in, paid attention to the tip, and didn't forget to use her hands. She hit all the bases a man would want in a blowjob. 

Rey could tell he was close to finishing. As she looked up from her teared eyes, his head was knocked back on the chair, and his commentaries on the discussed reports ceased. She had to stifle a laugh when Ben had to snap back together.

"Solo? Did you hear us? What are your findings from the last two quarters?"

She released his cock and whispered, "it's the binder on the left."

"Thank you," he mouthed back. She smiled again, realizing his remark could be used for two things. 

"I'm glad to hear we have excellent prospects for the rest of the year. Let's keep it moving, gentlemen." The man on the phone dismissed the call. 

Ben slammed his finger on the hang-up button and made sure the call had actually ended before he let out a guttural moan and shot his cum down Rey's throat. 

His hands held her head in both a gentle and rough way. But, Rey shook out of the grasp as she swallowed the liquid that pooled in her mouth. 

"It seems like we have excellent prospects in our future too." Ben smiled, kissing the top of Rey's head. 

And boy did they. 

That night, they drove to Ben's apartment and continued their activities there. 

He would eat her out as she sat on his desk. 

They would bend over in the conference room after a strenuous presentation. 

He asked her to wear skirts instead of pants for easy access after nearly being caught in a supply closet. 

And even with all of that, no one batted an eye at Mr.Solo and his assistant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is long
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> i started working on this after i was burnt out with '(here are two) reasons to come back' and i'm soooooo happy i was able to bring this all together.
> 
> i'd love to know what you thought of this chapter in the comments or on tumblr @benwaitingforsolo
> 
> thanks love you byeeee

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my bud Wherehaveyouben for enabling me to write ben and rey in the situations I've been dying to write. 
> 
> if this were to be a multi-chapter fic, i'd imagine this to be somewhere in the middle. but for now, it'll stand on its own. 
> 
> thank you for reading! i'd love to read what you thought of this in the comments!
> 
> love you byeeeee
> 
> lol sike
> 
> me? no smut? who am i? ngl, the plot came to me when i was in the shower and i just had to make it happen lol


End file.
